The Attack on Camp
by SWagMAstER86
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy visit Camp-Half Blood for a couple of weeks something goes wrong explosions happen one night and Annabeth has strange dreams. Takes place 2 years after The Fall of Gaea. Not good at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody this is my first fanfic so please don't judge me. I like to think I'm a pretty good author so enjoy this fanfic. Sorry about my horrible username. If I could I would have changed it to I'm_Dat_Graecus_Scum but life is life and it sucks to suck.**

**Chapter One**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Before the Attack**

I woke up to the sound of the Dinner Bell. I was taking a nap after this morning welcoming back party. It's been 2 years since I have been to camp. SPLAT! "CONNOR AND TRAVIS!" I yelled. I wiped my face from the lemon mirang pie and grabbed the Stoll brothers by the ears. "What do you think you are doing?!" I yelled.

"We were just doing a welcoming back prank." , Travis said.

" Yeah we miss pranking you " Connor said.

"So that means I get a wake-up call with pie in my face?"

"Yes."

"Come with me." Annabeth said suspiciously.

10 minutes later the Stolls had makeup all over their faces compliments of the Aphrodite cabin

"Thanks Piper" Annabeth said

"No problem. Anything for a friend." Piper said

**Line Break**

That night they played Capture the Flag. It was Poseidon Cabin vs. Hermes Cabin. Poseidon won. Obviously. After a really large campfire and I mean a _really _large campfire they all went to bed. "Good night Seaweed Brain."

"Goodnight Annie Bethie." Percy said back.

"Yeah don't call me that" said Annabeth.

"Okay. Whatever you say Wise Girl."

"Shut up Percy."

"Okay. See you tommorow?

"Yeah see you tommorow."

Annabeth went to bed and turned off the light. That night she dreamed about Annabeth going to Paris then seeing her Egyptian friend Sadie. Then she saw Percy getting shot. She woke up drenched in sweat. That's when the explosions came.

**Hope you enjoyed my first Fanfic! I'll try to get some more chapters in You all rock see ya later! BYYYYEEE! Are you gone yet? What about now? How about now? Oh my gods LEAVE already!**

**P.S. I promise all the other chapters will be longer this was kind of like the prologue before all the bad stuff happens. NOW LEAVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

** (Typo)**

**So here I am again. Did you like my first chapter? Here's by second chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

**Trying to escape**

I was dreaming about Paris then I was dreaming about Carter Kane **(A/N Whaaat?(; )** then I was dreaming about me getting shot. Then the sound of explosions happened. I immediately got up put some armor on and went to go look for Annabeth. "Annabeth!? Annabeth?! Piper! Hazel! Have you seen Annabeth?" Percy yelled.

"No we're looking for Frank! Okay! Go find him at meet me at Thalia's Pine Tree! If I don't get their in 30 minutes leave without us."

"What's going on?" Hazel yelled.

"I Don't know but whatever it is it's destroying the camp!"

Percy called for Blackjack "Hey buddy. I need you to get anybody you see and bring them to Thalia's Pine tree.

_Yeah okay boss. Can I have some donuts?_

"Maybe later. Go!"

Blackjack flew away. Percy ran over to what looked like the Athena Cabin. "ANNABETH?! ANNABE- Malcolm?"

"Percy? What are you doing here? You need to get out of here!"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know much but I know that some Demi-gods were on patrol and they came back yelling about something attacking camp. That's when the explosions started."

BOOOOM

A side of the Athena cabin fell down. A statue of Athena fell on Malcolm's leg.

"OH MY GODS! MALCOLM!

Malcolm was laying limp on the ground. Percy checked for a pulse. There was none.

"HOLY CRAP!" Percy exclaimed. He ran out and saw Rachel.

"Rachel where's Annabeth?"

"She and all the other campers are waiting for you and the other campers to get to Thalia's Pine tree!"

"Okay let's go!"

**Line Break**

**Annabeths POV**

"Come on, come on why did this have to happen? Where's Percy? How many are dead? Who's attacking us? Why are they attacking us?"I kept muttering to herself.

"Annabeth. It's okay. I'm sure Percy is fine after all he sent Blackjack to go find campers and bring them to safety." Piper said.

"H-How d-do you kn-know that? How do you know that Percy is okay?" I stammered

"He told me to go here and wait 30 minutes before we leave."

"H-He's p-p-probably dead! HE'S DEAD I KNOW IT!"

"Who's dead?"

"Percy?!"

"Um yeah. I'm alive. Ow you're crushing my ribs!

"Sorry I thought you were dead! We have been watching camp go down in flames and your cabin got decimated!"

"What?"

"Your cabin. It blew up."

Percy's eyes widened

"Well I sure am glad I wasn't in their at the time!" Percy exclaimed. He laughed at that.

"That's not funny!" I yelled at him.

"Uh. Sorry."

"Guys!" Frank came running over. "We need to get out of here! Do you know a place where we can stay the night?"

"I know the perfect place!", Percy exclaimed "My mom's apartment!"

That's when Percy got shot.

**Whoa! Wonder what's going on! Keep reading to find out! I'll try to update soon! Once again sorry if this is to short of a chapter for you! I'm just trying to get the story started! OH MY GOD! Stop with the exclamation points. See ya Guys later. BYYYEEE! STOP WITH THE EXCLAMAION POINTS! **

**P.S. I like turtles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I forgot to add this in my second chapter. Shoutout to AgitatedDog9288, GreekGeek1140804, Sticks and Steam, and DrDangles. These guys are awesome authors! Also I keep forgetting this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm broke.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa talk about the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Did anybody like the Blood of Olympus? BTW this story will have a lot of spoilers about The Blood of Olympus. Hey… I wonder. Where could Jason and Leo be?**

**(Hint Hint)**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Leaving Home**

Percy got shot right in the stomach. I started screaming. "OH MY GODS! PERCY!"

"G-get t-to m-m-mom."

"Percy we need to give your wound some treatment!"

"N-no. G-get to m-mom…"

"Everybody get to the vans!", I yelled.

"Where are we going to go?" Hazel asked.

"We're going to Percy's mother's apartment."

"Why?"

"Well Percy wants us to go their and I can ask his step-dad if we can stay at Goode Highschool."

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"It's the Highschool Percy and I went to for senior year. Come on. Let's go."

**Line Break**

**Sally Jackson's POV**

It was a normal day in Manhattan. At least for Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. "Hey Paul? Can you get some eggs from the st-"

Knock Knock Knock.

"Sally are we expecting anyone?"

"No."

Knock Knock Knock

"Coming!" Sally said. She opens the door to a tired Annabeth and an injured Percy on a strethcher.

"OH MY GOD! What happened? What happened to Percy?" Sally exclaimed

"He got shot!"

"By who?"

"Stupid ADHD! We didn't even look. I'm sorry Ms. Jackson."

"Is their anything I could do to help?"

"Uhhh… yeah as a matter of fact can a couple of us stay here a while?"

"Sure. Probably for a couple nights."

"Thanks Ms. Jackson!"

Annabeth then whistled to 4 or 5 vans. Demigods started poring into the apartment.

"Uhh. Ms. Jackson?"

"Y-yeah?", Sally stammered shocked by how many demigods were in here home.

"Do you have any Nectar or Ambrosia?"

"Uhhh yeah we always keep a lot of Ambrosia here in case anything happens to Percy."

"Thank you again!", Annabeth exclaimed "By the way we only plan to stay here until morning. We know you can't handle this many Demigods."

"Sally? Why are their people in our kitchen?" Paul exclaimed.

"Friends of Percy!" Sally called back.

"Oh… okay." Paul said this as if this happened all the time.

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

All I could remember before I passed out was getting shot. I don't know how but I just get shot. When I passed out I dreamed about some kids on the top of a building in Chicago. One had glowing hands another kept disappearing and another kept yelling and cursing. **(A/N Wonder who these people are? Hmmmm?)** Then the dream changed it was of Athena. She was yelling at the other gods. I couldn't figure out what she was saying but I heard her say something about someone destroying all of the other camps. All of the other camps? There were only two camps.

The dream changed again. It was of a beach in maybe Normandy? I don't really know where but I could see a big guy with a large hammer talking with a boy. The big guy kept calling the boy Magnus.

"Percy", somebody called.

I woke up. It was Annabeth.

"Hey there Wise Girl"

"Sup Seaweed Brain."

"Where are we?"

"We're at Goode"

"Goode? What are we doing at Goode?"

I tried to stand. Bad idea. I started puking.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm okay because I start puking all over the place and I'm just dandy." Percy said sarcastically.

"Sorry"

"Its okay."

"How long have I been out?"

"2 days."

"2 days?", Percy exclaimed

"Yeah you got shot right in the stomach."

"Is Rachel here?"

"No. She is staying at her Dad'a house with some other Demigods."

"Speaking of which how many are... you know."

"We're missing Chiron, Lacy, Malcolm, Will and 12 others."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Malcolm died in front of me."

"No. No. no no no no no no NO! We can't lose any others! Not after what happened in The Battle of New York and The battle of Gaea."

"Annabeth. I only saw Malcolm die. We don't know if an others are dead."

"Y-your right. I'm gonna go check on the other injured see you later." Annabeth said.

"Bye.", Percy said back.

**Did you like this chapter? Was it long enough for you? Your Welcome. I really like this chapter. o(.o) (o.o) (o.)o - weird dancing people. Also I am writing a real book. I am like 1 page in. I'm not releasing the name yet. (Bye the way I'm a pre-teen) I'll try uploading chapter 5 soon! BYYYEEE! Are you still here?**

**P.S. I don't own the Lorien Legacy either.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeths POV**

**Sorry for updating so late! By the way. This story has nothing with the show Attack on Titan. The name is just ****similar. That is anime about some teenagers doing some stuff. (I don't really know what it is about.) This is a fan fiction about Percy Jackson. Shoutout to Geekchicshippinglover757, SomeCreepyGuy, EthanIsAJerk, and AwesomeGurl121, for following and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Nuthin.**

After seeing Percy like that this morning... It was terrible. I couldn't bear looking at him so i decided to go check on the other's. I saw Will Solace talking with Nico.

"Nico!" Will exclaimed, "I thought I told you to stop shadow-traveling."

"What was i supposed to do? Get crushed by 50 tons of concrete!?" Nico exclaimed

Nico walked away. Will saw me and said to me, " Can you go talk some sense into Nico?"

"Um... Okay."

Nico saw me and said, "What?"

"You've got to stop shadow traveling."

"Okay."

"So will you stop shadow-traveling?"

"Whatever." Nico said. He walked away.

"Nice talking to you to." Annabeth said to herself.

It was 8:00 and Annabeth had to be at Rachel's apartment at 8:30. _Time to go, _she thought.

**Piper's POV**

The Hermes cabin was going crazy. They were running around acting like crazy pulling pranks and stealing other people's belongings.

"Hah! Got Ya!" Travis would say every time someone would get hit by one of the traps.

"_SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" _I yelled. They sat down and shut up. _It pays to have charm-speak, _she thought.

"Where's Annabeth?" Rachel said aloud.

"I don't know. She said she would be hear by 8:00." I said.

Knock knock knock.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. I opened the door. "Oh! We were just talking about you! How's Percy?"

"Well for one, he got his humor back. Other than that he's got a big whopping hole, in his chest." she said glumly.

"Come in we were gonna start without you!"

"Where's Frank?"

"Getting supplies from the store down the street."

"Oh okay."

"Did you hear from Jason?"

"Yeah. He said he'll be here in 2 days with food and supplies."

"That's good" Annabeth said.

**Line Break**

"So. Let's vote. All in favor of going back to camp to look for survivor's say I." I said. Thirteen out of fourteen people raised their hand. The fourteenth was sleeping. "Clovis! I yelled.

"WHA!" He yelled half awake, "What are we doing again?"

"We're taking a vote to go back to camp for survivor's and weapons."

"I" he said then slammed his face on the table fast asleep.

"Okay... Unanimous vote."

"We're going to camp then."

**Line Break**

**Leo's POV**

"ANYBODY GONNA WELCOME ME H- what the..."

"This is your so called amazing camp?" Calypso asked.

"I don't know what happened here."

They were sitting in what was left of Camp Half-Blood.

**Did you like it? I hope I can update soon! School is going to kill this story! Review and tell your friends! Well Byyyeee!**

**P.S. Is Mayonaise an instrument?**

**No Patrick. Mayonaise is not an instrument.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone so I am going to be writing a spin off of this story with Harry Potter and the Kane Chronicles BTW. Sorry this isn't the real chapter but when I finish writing it will be pretty long (Not like the crap I've been writing with only like 3 paragraphs.) See you guys later! BYYYEEE!**

**P.S. Ben Afleck is BatMan**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everybody... Well. I haven't been getting a lot of views so I think that I am going to shut this story down. If you think I should not quit than write a review saying I shouldn't. Also Conner if you are reading this you can only make 1 review.

no ps BTW


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody. So. I know this story is pretty bad so I am just going to stop the story. I will put a brand new story on the winter solstice. To all of my fans. Though I don't have any. Bye.

p.s. What do pigs need to look out for in New York?

Pig Pockets!


End file.
